


A little while longer

by ZayRay030



Series: Percy Jackson [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Annabeth Chase loves Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, Communication, Crying, Cute Kids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Percy Jackson loves Annabeth Chase, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayRay030/pseuds/ZayRay030
Summary: Percy makes a promise to Annabeth after the guys tease him for not noticing her crush on him earlier
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percy Jackson [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164116
Kudos: 48





	A little while longer

**Author's Note:**

> This came out way more different than what I was going to write but I don't regret it. This turned out way cuter. Maybe later I'll write my originalidea but I love this one.

“Those little shits!” yelled Percy as he stormed into his and his girlfriends room. Annabeth continued reading, not even looking up.

“So I'm going to guess that your day wasn't good?” Annabeth asked sarcastically and the next thing she knows is that she's getting pinned down by her boyfriend, a look she knows all too well.

“Yeah, and I'm not in the mood to be tested, Annie.” he replied tightly but Annabeth was a brat.

“Oh? And what are you going to do about it?” she asked a little challengingly. Wrong move.

A look came into her boyfriend 's eyes as his hands sneaked below her shirt and grasped her waist.

“Wait, Percy, no! We can talk about this we don't need to-” she cut herself off by a loud shriek as her boyfriend began torturing her by tickling her sides. Sooner than she would have liked she was reduced to a shrieking, giggling mess, begging for mercy.

Percy didn't give in however. He continued tickling until Annabeth couldn't keep count anymore and just layed there, accepting her demise.

Finally, her tickling jerk of a boyfriend finally stopped his fingers from tickling her and simply just let them lay on her waist.

He settled himself on top of her gently to make sure she didn't get crushed and just put his head on her chest.

Instinctively, Annabeth moved her hands to his hair and gently carded her fingers through his raven locks.

“But seriously Seaweed Brain, what's wrong?” she asked worriedly, scared that they would have to go on another quest.

Percy didn't answer her for a while, simply just letting out a hum at her question. Annabeth was about to give up on trying to find out on what had caused her husband to be in such a foul mood when he spoke up again.

“Do you ever regret waiting for me?” he asked and that was most certainly not something she had expected.

“Huh?” she asked, confused. And if there was something the blonde genius hated was being confused.

“Did you ever get tired of me oblivious? Did you ever get tired of me getting close to Rachel? Did you just get tired of me not picking up the signs?” Percy voiced, voice growing smaller and smaller with every question he asked.

Annabeth was shocked into silence. There were several moments of stillness, neither brave enough to break it. Until suddenly Percy couldn't take it anymore and looked up at her, normally calm eyes stormy and serious. Finally, Annabeth spoke.

“I'm not going to lie, it hurt.” she answered honestly and to her surprise Percy didn't instantly deflate. Instead he nodded, as if he was asking her to continue and understanding her at the same time.

“I mean, I've tried for almost three years to try and get your attention. To show that I liked you and wanted to date you. And then suddenly this random girl pops up, write her number on your arm and you say you're going to call her. You invited her to a quest barely even knowing her. You spent an entire year in her company and didn't once think about me. It hurt me so much.” she felt Percy touching her cheek, his thumbs swiping at something and that's when she realised it was her tears.

“Shh, Wise Girl.” he cooed quietly, sitting up and holding her. He ran a hand through her curly hair to calm her down and it slowly worked.

“But then you showed me where your heel was and it made me so, so happy. You trusted me with it and then when you asked to kiss me and when…” she sobbed out and Percy tightened his hold on her.

“When you chose to stay mortal despite the fact that you knew if you chose godship you could be devoid of any quests. I fell for you even more.” she whispered the last part and Percy couldn't help but let out his own tears.

“I love you Annabeth Chase and I am so sorry for letting you wait.” and he took a deep breath before getting off the sofa and kneeling in front of it, taking her hand in his.

“I never want you to wait anymore. We've waited for far too long but I'm going to need you to wait for just a little while longer. I know that you want to finish school and work as an architect and I want to study up on Biology as well. But I know for a fact that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So this is a promise.” and he took out a little box from his back pocket.

How the hell had she not noticed it was in the back of her mind. Right now she was trying not to ugly cry.

“I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you because you're the only one I want to spend my life with. So take this ring please, and promise me that we will be bonded forever in the near future.” and out he took out what was the most gorgeous ring that Annabeth had seen.

“Oh yes!” she yelled and she tackled him into the ground with a kiss.

He kissed her back with just as much passion, hands on her waist to keep her steady. When they separated they laid their foreheads together, panting heavily after their intense make out session.

Percy slid the ring into her finger and kissed it. She giggled at the cute yester and laid her head on his shoulder.

“Percy?” she asked and Percy hummed back. “What caused you to ask all that anyway.” she felt Percy take a deep breath before he answered.

“Everyone back at camp was kinda teasing me for taking so long to realise that you liked me that I don't know. I just felt sad and mad.” he answered honestly, playing with the hand that her ring was on. “Don't think for a second that's why I gave you the ring. I wanted to. I just wanted to confirm that you loved me and didn't give up on me.

“Ohh.” Annabeth nodded before frowning. “Those filthy hypocrites. They have no room to speak.” she muttered and she heard Percy give avran in relief.

“Thank you! That's what I was saying!” he said and the two lovers looked at each other before bursting into laughter. “You wanna put on a movie with snacks and talk about how dense our friend are?” he asked

“Hell yeah!! Quickly, you go get changed! I'll set everything up!” and before Percy could argue his girlfriend had already dashed off.

He couldn't help but sigh, content when he saw her blind locks flying after her. How had he been lucky to fall in love with her.

“Hey Wise girl?” he yelled.

“Yeah Seaweed Brain?” she yelled back and Percy could hear the scuttle in the kitchen, signaling that she was getting things.

“I love you.”

There was a pause before she replied, voice slightly higher.

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to kudo comment and bookmark! I hope you guys enjoy! Also since tomorrow is my friends birthday I whipped up a criminal minds one shot for her earlier this morning so he on the look out for that. It has hurt Spencer, Dad Hotch and guilty BAU!


End file.
